


Candids

by bansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, Femmeslash February, Just Married, Laura POV, M/M, Meddling Laura, Photographer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily married and back from their honeymoon, Laura and Lydia look through the pictures from their wedding, taken by Laura's brother. After noticing an abundance of shots of a certain wedding guest, they put a plan into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candids

“You know,” Laura said as she shifted her and Lydia’s suitcases to one hand. “It’s lucky our flight got in late at night so the neighbors don’t see me carrying four suitcases with one hand.” She dug into her pocket to fish out the key to their brand new house, a wedding present from her parents.

  
She heard Lydia hum from behind her. “I didn’t hear you complaining about the luggage on the beach in Cozumel.”  
  
Laura laughed. “It’s not that gorgeous two piece that’s weighing these down,” she retorted, pushing the key into the door and turning it. When she looked behind her she couldn’t help but laugh at Lydia skimming through her phone.  
  
“Anything interesting?” Laura asked, nodding towards the phone as she set the suitcases down. Lydia was still standing outside the door, mesmerized in the device, so Laura spun around and swept the red-head into her arms to carry her over the threshold. She beamed when Lydia lit up with laughter, and pressed a kiss to her temple before setting her back down inside the house.  
  
“Facebook blowing up with congratulations. My father’s passive disapproving texts—” Laura frowned at Lydia’s tone. As much as Lydia pretended that her father’s opinions on her marrying another girl didn’t bother her, Laura still knew that it hurt the girl that he didn’t show up at the ceremony. Laura had vowed to claw his throat out the next time she saw him. “The lab wanting to know when I’ll be back. And your brother sent the pictures from the wedding back.”  
  
“Already?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s only been two weeks.” After taking a few days to get settled into their new house, they took a week away from the world and went on a cruise for their honeymoon.  
  
Lydia shrugged. “He’s good at it. He had practice fixing the eye exposure from Cora and Boyd’s wedding last spring.”  
  
Laura smiled. “Wanna get pizza delivered and hook my computer up to the TV to look at them?”  
  
Her wife grinned back. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
After pressing another kiss to Lydia’s ring finger – and a few more to her lips – Laura broke off to bring the suitcases into their bedroom. She glanced behind her and smiled at Lydia, back on her phone to dial the pizza in. As she set the suitcases near the direction of their hamper, Laura listened in to the man on the phone confirming one large stuffed crust, half veggie and half meat lovers. Smiling, Laura changed into sweatpants and grabbed her laptop. She could hear Lydia shuffle into the bathroom as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, so she grabbed another pair of sweats and left the room.  
  
“How long? That meal on the plane was terrible,” Laura asked as she crossed the hall. She watched as Lydia wiped away her makeup. She always thought Lydia was beautiful with or without makeup, but she secretly loved seeing all of the freckles on her uncovered skin. As Lydia applied moisturizer, Laura walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to her spotted shoulder.  
  
“Shouldn’t be long,” Lydia said, reaching behind and grabbing the pants from Laura’s hand. Lydia let her skirt fall to the floor and tugged on the sweats. Laura’s eyes lingered on her waistband in the mirror as she breathed into Lydia’s neck.  
  
When Lydia cleared her throat, Laura’s eyes met hers in their reflection. She shook her head when she realized her eyes were glowing red, making Lydia chuckle. “Come on. I want to see how amazing I looked in my dress. Those spin classes had better have been worth it.”  
  
“I’ll say it again,” Laura said as she grabbed Lydia’s hand and tugged her through the house. Their house. “Thank god for werewolf genes.”  
  
She laughed as Lydia narrowed her eyes and huffed. Laura bent down and kissed her nose, laughing more when Lydia continued to glare. Pushing her laptop into Lydia’s hands, she muttered, “Pull up your email so I can see how beautiful you looked.”  
  
When she finally got Lydia to roll her eyes and break out into a smile, Laura kissed her again and pulled her to the couch. While Lydia pulled up her email, Laura set up the television so it would play all of Derek’s pictures in a slideshow. After hooking up the computer, Laura tugged the afghan her grandmother had knitted for off of the back of the couch and over them. Lydia settled under her arm, and Laura placed her hand on her wife’s waist as she played the slideshow.  
  
“Aww,” Laura cooed at the first picture. It was one taken right after the ceremony of just the two of them, both looking at each other instead of the camera. Derek had edited in their wedding date and changed it to black and white. “I told you you looked beautiful.”  
  
The screen faded into the next shot, and Laura snorted. It was a picture of Stiles, the only male in their wedding party. He was in a room of the Hale house with Lydia, Allison, and Lydia’s mother while the bridal party was getting ready. The camera was focused on his exasperated face, while in the faded background Lydia’s mother and Allison helped zip Lydia’s dress. Photographically speaking it was an entertaining shot, even if it didn’t focus on the bride.  
  
Laura and Lydia both laughed as the next few similar shots flashed: Stiles’ eyes bugging out as Lydia scolded him, Stiles making a face at the camera behind her back, Stiles helping adjust her veil as Lydia threatened him, eyes shining from refusing to cry with perfected makeup. There were pictures after of the four posing for impromptu shots, and one of each of the four of their shoes.  
  
“Couldn’t take the Chucks away from him, could you?” Laura asked, chuckling.  
  
“Shush, we’re getting to your room,” Lydia muttered.  
  
They settled back to watch Laura getting ready with Cora, Malia, and Laura’s mother. One of the first things they’d decided after Laura had proposed was on the smaller wedding party. With their mother’s retired Alpha status and Lydia’s connections, they knew they were in for a giant ceremony, and the idea to have a more intimate wedding party had seemed like the obvious choice. Laura had just wanted the party to be Cora and Allison, but after Lydia insisted on having Stiles be there, she had asked her cousin to be a part, since Derek would be busy taking pictures.  
  
After the pictures from Laura’s room – Lydia had gotten her own coos in at the shots of Laura and her mother hugging and crying – they moved on to the outside on the Hale land. They both laughed at the shots of Laura’s little niece and nephew dressed up as the flower girl and the ring bearer holding up claws and glowing their eyes at Derek. The pictures were so clean that Laura could see her random family members laughing in the background and the blue sky behind them.  
  
“Derek really did an amazing job with these pictures,” Lydia commented. “All of the shots I have of us on my phone are distorted or you have your eyes shut.”  Laura hummed with agreement; she constantly told Derek that his pictures and editing were so much better than just taking them as a hobby.  
  
Pictures of Stiles and Malia were next, and Laura chuckled. Where Malia looked nervous and wide eyed, Stiles was relaxed and staring right at the camera. In the next shot, he was smirking and winking, still looking directly into the lens. There were a few more shots of them, before it transitioned into shots of Allison and Cora. Both of the maids of honor were smiling and waving.  
  
The next picture was faced towards the front of their wedding setup. Laura was wide eyed, jaw open. It was the moment Lydia had come into view. Laura focused in on the pickup of Lydia’s heartbeat next to her, remembering the unwavering sound as her bride had walked up the aisle, sure of them despite the odds against them.  
  
Since werewolves had become known to the general public, it hadn’t been smooth sailing. As with anything scary and different, there was immediate backlash with some political groups about _interspecies_ marriages, and horrible misleading reports had been spread. Laura remembered as a little girl hearing awful rumors and beliefs, and going home and crying to her mother about her fears. Her father being a human, her mother had quickly nipped the rumors and comforted her. Talia continued to be an important member of the Beacon Hills government and a famous werewolf rights activist even after passing her Alpha title to Laura.  
  
With the addition of both Laura and Lydia being female and in the spotlight, there had been backlash. Laura’s family had spared no expense in providing wolf and human security for the ceremony, and on their new home.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up snapped Laura out of her trance, and she paused on the first of Lydia’s aisle pictures to meet the delivery driver.  
  
“Plates?” Laura called as she kicked the door shut.  
  
Lydia made a thoughtful noise, before calling out, “Nah.”  
  
When Laura got back into the living room, Lydia started the slideshow up again. There were a bunch of shots of Lydia walking up the aisle, and Laura couldn’t help but smile as she looked between the pictures on the TV and the girl sitting next to her. Whether Lydia was made up and dressed in white, or sitting in sweat pants and sneaking pepperonis from the other half of the pizza, Laura loved her just the same.  
  
Shots of the ceremony passed as they ate, and both of the girls added comments between bites. Eventually they got through vows and to the kiss, which they duplicated with lingering pizza aftertaste.  
  
After they got through the official looking shots – the ones that would be hung on relatives walls for the rest of their lives – the reception pictures started. The first shot at the hotel’s banquet hall was of Stiles. He had done the official announcement of the couple, so there were a few shots of him holding up a drink. After pictures of Laura and Lydia entering the camera went back to Stiles; it was a candid of him smiling towards the couple. Laura knew he didn’t know the picture was being taken, as he wasn’t smirking or making a face but just genuinely smiling.  
  
There were a few more shots that followed of random wedding guests, including a shot of Laura’s grandparents and Cora with Boyd, feeding him off of her plate. They laughed over the set of pictures of the ring bearer and the flower girl both tugging on one of Stiles’ arms, followed by a picture of him dancing like a dork with them. There were pictures of Laura dancing with her father that followed, along with Stiles taking Lydia’s father’s place, as the man had refused to attend. Laura squeezed Lydia’s hand as she heard Lydia’s heartbeat pick up. Lydia rested her head on Laura’s shoulder as they looked at the picture of Lydia resting her forehead on Stiles’ chest. There was another close up of Stiles that followed, where he rested his head on top of Lydia’s head. Through the music and the chatter that night, Laura had listened to Stiles reassuring Lydia how the evening was perfect despite her father’s bigotry.  
  
Laura laughed at the next picture. It was when Lydia was stolen away from Stiles by Laura; the boy was faking a pout to the camera.  
  
“For the texts Stiles sent me the day after the ceremony, I think he’d shit himself at the amount of pictures of him your brother took.”  
  
To further prove Lydia’s point, there was another picture that followed of Stiles dancing with Allison, both of them laughing at the pouting Scott sitting in the background.  
  
Laura turned to Lydia. “Texts?”  
  
Chuckling, Lydia pulled out her phone. After the already famous picture of Laura’s mother dancing with Lydia’s mother – it had been published in the Beacon County Press the following morning – passed, Laura looked down to the texts from the day after the wedding.  
  
 ** _You didn’t tell me how hot Laura’s brother looked in a tux._**  
  
 ** _Did you at least get his number?_**  
  
Stiles response was **_not exactly?_**  
  
Laura laughed at Lydia’s response. **_It was the shoes._**  
  
Lydia was chuckling at the TV when Laura looked up, and she turned to see the two of them cutting the cake. One of the ‘wedding clichés’ that Lydia had insisted on avoiding when they were in the planning process was the ‘cake shoving’, which Laura had obeyed only until she realized Lydia had tricked her and she was covered in frosting. There was another candid of Stiles that followed; a close up of him wide-eyed and openly laughing at the moment.  
  
Laura and Lydia both shared a look, smirking as silent plans formed between them.  
  
*  
  
With getting back into work and settling into their new married life routine, Laura and Lydia didn’t get to enact their plan until the following weekend. As they sat together at their kitchen table, they each sent out identical texts.  
  
 ** _What are you doing today?_**  
  
Laura got a response back from Derek a few moments later. **_Editing campaign posters for Mom. Why, what’s up?_**  
  
 ** _Meet Lydia and I at the deli on sixth for Lunch. We want to talk about picture prints._**  
  
Derek’s response took a few minutes, but he eventually said, **_Ok._**  
  
“Did you get a response from Stiles?” Laura asked as she set her phone down. Lydia shot her a grin, and nodded.  
  
*  
  
Laura picked up on Stiles’ heartbeat as soon as she opened the door, and she smiled when it picked up as he looked up at the sound of the bell above the door. She chuckled at the surprise on his face at seeing her instead of Lydia.  
  
“Hey, Laura!” he said as he stood from the booth to hug her.  
  
Laura pulled back and smiled. “Lydia’s parking. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to look at these pictures again.”  
  
“Lydia said Der – your brother – did an amazing job on them.” Stiles said, stumbling through his sentence.  
  
Laura felt her grin widen.  
  
Stiles gestured towards the booth, and Laura slid into the seat opposite him. Focusing her hearing, she found Lydia’s heartbeat from just outside the restaurant, joined by a second familiar thumping pattern. She listened to the greetings passed between them, and Lydia’s thanks for Derek meeting them on short notice.  
  
“Lydia’s on her way in,” Laura said only a few seconds before the bell above the deli’s door rang again.  
  
Laura watched the expressions on Stiles’ face change to a smile as he saw Lydia, and quickly sink to one of shock as Derek followed behind her. Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocketed as he looked to Laura before turning back to Lydia, and Laura turned just in time to see Derek’s head lift at the sound.  
  
Pursing her lips to avoid laughing, Laura stood from the booth to greet Lydia with a kiss. Grabbing her hand, she tugged Lydia back into the booth and watched the opposite side of the table.  
  
She had obviously been distracted on her wedding, but as she watched Stiles stare from his seat and Derek meet it as he stood awkwardly next to the table, Laura rolled her eyes. The abundance of pictures was making things painfully obvious.  
  
“Well,” Lydia said, snapping both boys out of their revere. Stiles scrambled to the inside of the booth as Derek sat an awkward distance away from him. “Derek, I hope it’s okay that I invited Stiles. I haven’t seen him since the wedding and I knew he’d like to see these.”  
  
Derek and Laura had both mastered the art of controlling their heartbeats around each other, so Laura didn’t hear any waver when Derek grunted, “It’s fine.”  
  
The waitress came over a few moments later and took their orders as Lydia set up her tablet. Laura ordered for her wife as she pulled up the email from Derek, and when the woman walked away, Lydia looked up and smiled. After sharing a quick kiss, Lydia started the slideshow.  
  
Some of the tension at the table released when the first picture of Stiles – the exasperated dress zipping shot – came up, and everyone at the table chuckled.  
  
“What she didn’t tell you,” Stiles said as he slid his water glass towards him. “Is that Lydia kept threatening me with bodily injury every time I spoke, so the exasperation was well placed.” Laura scrunched her nose as she watched Stiles chase the straw with his tongue for a second, before finally catching it and taking a drink. She knew her brother saw the face she was making as he got caught staring at the younger man, and she gave him a knowing look as she glanced from him to the pictures, and back again.  
  
When the shot switched to the third one in a row of Stiles, Derek finally spoke. “You know, you could just email me all of the shots you want. I wanted to hear about your honeymoon anyway.”  
  
“It was great. There was beach sex involved,” Lydia deadpanned. “Moving on. Aw, remember this, babe?” Her tone instantly changed from blank to cooing as the shots from Laura’s room came up.  
  
As they got to the formal style pictures, Lydia slowed the slideshow to point out which pictures they’d want to print out. She picked out a few of the wedding party as a whole, including one where Derek had set his camera up on a tripod and actually joined in the pictures. There were a few more shots of Laura and Lydia plus the Hale family that they picked out, and one of the wedding party all making faces at the camera.  
  
Lydia gave Stiles a look at the hand gesture he had been making.  
  
Their food arrived as they got to the reception pictures, and for Derek’s sake, Laura paused the slideshow as the waitress handed out their plates.  
  
It was when Stiles turned and reached towards the waitress to grab his plate, causing his shirt to shift on his collarbone, that Laura spotted the mark on his skin. Her breath hitched, but it was quiet enough that only Derek noticed it. Laura looked between the two for a second, before locking on Derek and raising an eyebrow. When Derek’s turned to Stiles, his eyes widened at the sight of the mark suddenly showing.  
  
Laura grinned.  
  
“So, Stiles,” Laura said, holding out her hand to take the ketchup bottle from Lydia. Stiles looked up from where he was digging in to his fries. When she didn’t actually ask him anything, just sat and smiled, Stiles’ pulse started to pick up.  
  
Faking nonchalance, Stiles asked, “Yeah?”  
  
“Have you and my brother been fucking for more than two weeks, or did you seducing him through the camera really work?”  
  
The three choked noises of surprise made Laura laugh out loud.  
  
There were admissions, and despite the fact that Derek was her brother, Laura still thought it was adorable how his ears went pink at Stiles’ hasty explanation. Lydia threatened Stiles’ life if he kept anything from her ever again, and after she made them promise to make her a godmother of their first child – with a blush from Stiles that time – Lydia forgave them after Stiles told her that he didn’t want to distract from her with her honeymoon with his news, no matter how happy was. Laura pretended gag at the heart eyes that Stiles shot her brother.  
  
“So, what exactly was the plan here?” Stiles asked as he reached for Lydia’s tablet and hit play. The candids from the ceremony had Stiles grinning again. “Get us together and have me see all of the pictures Derek took of me?” Lydia rolled her eyes, causing Stiles to light up with laugher.  
  
He turned to Derek, finally sliding over in the booth and grabbing his hand. “They didn’t even see what didn’t make the ‘Safe for Work’ cut. Maybe we were obvious.”  
  
Their groans and Stiles’ laughter lit up the little deli.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! bansheehale.tumblr.com 
> 
> I could totally be talked into writing a Stiles or Derek POV of the wedding.


End file.
